wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nathrezimowie
Nathrezimowie - Pochodzą z Nathrezy (znani także jako upiorni władcy), są to inteligentne i przebiegłe demony, które zostały odkryte i wcielone w szeregi Płonącego Legionu przez Sargerasa, Mrocznego Tytana. Niewiele wiadomo o ich pochodzeniu. Działają oni jako stratedzy i dowódcy na polu bitwy, jak również jako emisariusze i agenci ognistych panów Legionu, szczególnie Kil'jaedena. W czasie Trzeciej Wojny, pilnowali, by Król Lisz był posłuszny Legionowi. Na rozkaz Kil'jaedena rozprzestrzenili Plagę w Lordaeron. Są oni znani jako manipulatorzy i mistrzowie podstępu. Historia Upiorni władcy, mistrzowie podstępu i oszustwa, dumni ze zniszczenia, jakie sprowadzili na Azeroth. Współpracują z Płonącym Legionem od wieków. Nathrezimowie działają jako dowódcy legionów nieumarłych podczas drugiej inwazji Płonącego Legionu. Stracili znaczną część swojej siły, gdy kilku najbardziej wpływowych z nich przeszło do wojsk Opuszczonych pod sztandar Sylvanas Windrunner. Teraz upiorni władcy są traktowani głównie jako mit, którym straszy się małe dzieci. Ludzie czują się bezpieczniej, kiedy myślą, że są oni już tylko legendą. Część okłamuje się myśląc, że wielki Varimathras jest ostatnim upiornym władcą przy życiu. Niektórzy wierzą, że upiorni władcy nigdy nie umierają. Upiorni władcy zawsze pozostają w ukryciu i kierują wszystkim, starając się nie ujawniać. Poszukiwacze przygód mogą przejść całe swoje życie, nie uświadamiając sobie, że nathrezim działał przeciw niemu na wiele niezliczonych i pozostnie nie związanych ze sobą sposobów. Jedynie po głębszej analizie możliwe jest odkrycie czynów upiornych władców. Nawet po odkryciu ich działalności bardzo trudno jest ich wytropić i zamordować. Upiorni władcy zwykle żyją w ufortyfikowanych jaskiniach, nathrezim można także spotkać, prowadzących armię. Zwykle zajmują się oni arcane magic, aczkolwiek część z nich przeferuje sztuki walki potrzebne wojownikom lub łotrzykom. Oczy upiornych władców pałają złośliwością i chęcią destrukcji. Dręczenie innych istot sprawia im najwięcej przyjemności. Mimo iż są świetnymi wojownikami, nathrezimowie wolą rolę dowódcy, stojącego za liniami upiorów i innych sojuszników, by móc wycofać się, kiedy wrogowie podejdą zbyt blisko. Jest to szczególnie widoczne w przypadku słabszych reprezentantów ich rasy, których umiejętności magiczne nie zawsze mogą zapobiec szybkiej i krwawej egzekucji. Nathrezimowie angażują się w walkę wręcz tylko i wyłącznie, kiedy wiedzą, że mają przewagę. thumb|Od lewej: [[Varimathras, Mephistroth, Mal'ganis, Tichondrius, Dalvengyr, Balnazzar, Anetheron i Detheroc]] Nathrezimowie mają swoje moralne zasady. Zabronione jest przede wszystkim zabijanie swoich braci. Prawo to zostało złamane tylko raz przez Varimathrasa , któremu Sylvanas rozkazała zabić brata - Balnazzara. Jednak zabójstwo było, albo tymczasowe, albo upozorowane, gdyż Balnazzar wciąż żyje. Prawie wszyscy upiorni władcy praktykują sztuki walki wręcz, jak i sztuki magiczne. Większość z nich potrafi wezwać z niebios infernale, a niektórzy potrafią tworzyć demona ze swoich poległych wrogów. Pewni nathrezimowie, tacy jak Mal'Ganis, są biegli w nekromancji. Ważne jest, aby pamiętać, że nathrezimowie nie są tak utalentowani w magii jak eredarowie. Podczas gdy eredarowie stają się mistrzami w prawie wszystkich szkołach magii, nathrezimowie potrafią opanować tylko nieliczne zaklęcia. Chociaż żaden z nathrezimów napotkanych podczas Trzeciej Wojny nie latał, to fakty z Wojny Starożytnych wyraźnie stwierdzają, że potrafią latać bez użycia magii. Choć wielu upiornych władców zginęło podczas Wojny Starożytnych i Trzeciej Wojny, dalsze istnienie Balnazzara i niedawne odkrycie odrodzenia Mal'Ganisa sugerują, że Nathrezim są nieśmiertelni, a przynajmniej o wiele trudniej ich zabić niż wcześniej sądzono. Języki Upiorni władcy mogą oczywiście porozumiewać się telepatycznie. Mogą rozmawiać z każdym stworzeniem, które posiada swój język. Jednakże, odkąd są członkami Płonącego Legionu można założyć, że przez większość czasu porozumiewają się eredunem. Informacje z oficjalnej strony Z WorldofWarcraft.com: :Gdy jego pomieszanie zmysłów i smutek się pogłębiały, Sargeras był zmuszony rozprawić się z kolejną grupą chcącą zniszczyć porządek Tytanów: z '''Nathrezimami'. Ta mroczna rasa wampirycznych demonów (również znana jako upiorni władcy) podbiła wiele zamieszkanych światów, by zdobyć władzę nad mieszkańcami i zwrócić ich ku ciemności. Nikczemni spiskowcy, upiorni władcy zwracali całe narody przeciw sobie przez przez wzbudzanie w nich niewiarygodnej nienawiści i nieufności. Sargeras zniszczył z łatwością Nathrezimów, ale ich zepsucie dogłębnie go wypełniło.'' :W swojej furii, Sargeras roztrszaskał więzienia eredarów i '''nathrezimów' oraz wypuścił te przerażające demony na wolność. Te przebiegłe stworzenia pokłoniły się przed ogromną wściekłością mrocznego Tytana i zaoferowały służyć mu w czynieniu zła. Z wszystkich najsilniejszych eredarów, Sargeras wybrał dwóch przywódców do dowodzenia jego demoniczną armią zniszczenia. Kil'jaeden Zwodziciel został wybrany do szukania najciemniejszych ras w wszechświecie i rekrutowania ich w szeregi Sargerasa.'' :Pierwszym posunięciem Kil'jaedena było zniewolenie wampirycznych '''upiornych władców'. Upiorni władcy służyli jako jego prywatni agenci w całym wszechświecie, a odnajdowali oni przyjemność w lokalizowaniu prymitywnych ras dla ich pana, doprowadzając je do zgorszenia. Pierwszym wśród upiornych władców był Tichondrius Mroczny. Tichondrius służył Kil'jaedenowi jako doskonały żołnierz i zgodził się prowadzić legionSargerasa do wszystkich ciemnych zakątków wszechświata.'' Upiorny Władca w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Zręczny bohater, biegły w kontrolowaniu walki. Jest w stanie nauczyć się Roju Ścierwojadów, Uśpienia, Wampirycznej Aury oraz Inferno. Atakuje jednostki lądowe. Atrybutem Upiornych Władców jest Siła. Rój Ścierwojadów Olbrzymie stado nietoperzy wylatuje z ramion Upiornego Władcy, by zdziesiątkować szeregi przeciwnika. Obszar działania tejże umiejętności przybiera formę stożka emanującego od Upiornego Władcy. Uśpienie Czar ten powoduje, iż cel zasypia. Śpiącym jednostkom nie możemy wydawać żadnych rozkazów. Sen może być rozproszony poprzez rzucenie czaru na jednostkę, bądź zadanie nawet najmniejszej ilości obrażeń. Wampiryczna Aura (Zdolność Bierna) Upiorny Władca tworzy potężną aurę, która powoduje, iż wszystkie sprzymierzone jednostki otrzymują zdolność wykradania życia podczas walki. Ilość życia skradziona pzez każdy z ataków jest niewielka i stanowi jedynie nieznaczny procent zadanych przez jednostkę obrażeń. Inferno (Zdolność Ostateczna) Upiorny Władca zaznacza obszar na jaki ma spaść przywołany ognisty Infernus, który zadaje 50 punktów obrażeń i ogłusza przeciwników na 4 sekundy. Infernus posiada zdolność spalanie, która zadaje obrażenia atakującym go wrogom. Jednostka ta żyje przez 180 sekund. Domysły o upiornych władcach W przypadku nathrezimów należy zauważyć, że posiadają zdolność do przemiany po tym jak zostają pokonani (w niektórych przypadkach). W związku z tym pewne warunki powinny być rozpatrzone w specyficznym kontekście znaczeń w celu wyjaśnienia tej zdolności. "Zabicie" upiornego władcy zazwyczaj oznacza, że jego ciało zostaje zabite ale jego dusza przetrwa. Są zdolne do regeneracji ich straconych fizycznych ciał po określonym czasie i od innych warunków, które muszą zostać spełnione. Całkowicie zgładzony upiorny władca, ze zniszczonym ciałem i duszą, jest postrzegany jako ostatecznie "zniszczony", co stanowi koniec jego istnienia w obu formach. Warto też zauważyć, iż wielu wysokich rangą upiornych władców oszukało śmierć, lub mogą być postrzegane jako nieśmiertelne, chyba że zostaną pokonane w szczególny sposób (podobnie do gatunku wampirów). Obaj, Mal'Ganis i Balnazzar powrócili do Warcrafta po ich wcześniejszym "zabiciu"; Mal'Ganis powalony przez Arthasa i jego nowo znalezione Ostrze Mrozu. Balnazzar zabity przez Varimathrasa w sytuacji, która może była zorganizowana przez część uwikłanych upiornych władców. Obaj upiorni władcy pojawiaja się ponownie w późniejszym momencie historii World of Warcraft jako właściciele opętanych członków Szkarłatnej Krucjaty lub Szkarłatngo Szturmu o wysokiej randze, w celu manipulowania wydarzeniami związanymi z jedną z frakcji. Po odkryciu, że Balnazzar jest tym, co zawładnęło jednego z członków organizacji, zostaje on pokonany (pozorna dekapitacja) przez żądnych przygód bohaterów i jest on uważany przez większość za permanentnie zniszczonego. Mal'Ganis nie został jeszcze zniszczony, pomimo ujawnienia jego tożsamości w zadaniu przez Rycerza Hebanowego Ostrza. Inni upiorni władcy, tacy jak Tichondrius, Detheroc, i Varimathras również zostali pokonani, ale nieznane są żadne oznaki ich wskrzeszenia. Tichondrius został pokonany przez Illidana Stormrage'a po tym jak został nasycony mocą czaszki Gul'dana. Detheroc został zniszczony w bitwie z Opuszczonymi, Sylvanas sama stwierdziła, że "rozerwała go na krwawe strzępy". Wreszcie Varimathras został zniszczony przez Thralla, Sylvanas i kilka innych osób. Istnieją dwie możliwości zniszczenia upiornego władcy: - poprzez odcięcie jego głowy po śmierci, jak w wypadku Balnazzara, Detheroca i prawdopodobnie Varimathrasa (biorąc pod uwagę doświadczenia Opuszczonych z upiornymi władcami, byłoby rozsądnym przypuszczać, że użyli tego środka ostrożności, podobnie uczyniono z Detheroc); - może zostać pokonany przez osoby posiadające magiczną moc znacznie większą od jego własnej, jak w przypadku Tichondriusa (choć nie wiadomo, czy ta moc musi być spaczona w naturze, jak to było w przypadku Illidana; Arthas nie był w stanie doszczętnie zniszczyć Mal'Ganisa z pomocą Ostrza Mrozu, jednakże siła miecza nie była pełna ze względu na brak umiejętności księcia, który po raz pierwszy trzymał tę niszczycielską broń w rękach). Żadna z tych metod nie jest do końca potwierdzona, ale fakt, że żaden z wyżej wymienionych upiornych władców, którzy zostali zabici na te sposoby, nie powrócił do życia, jest powodem do wzięcia ich pod uwagę. Wiedząc, że wielu upiornych władców pozostało w ukryciu przez spory czas po ich pokonaniu. Ciężko jest być pewnym czy zostali zniszczeni w całości, bez względu na użytą metodę. Możliwe jest, że upiorny władca po zabiciu przez jedna z metod wyżej wymienionych, odradza się w innym miejscu, zwykle w Wirujacej Pustce, a odrodzenie w Azeroth i Outland nie zostało odnotowane. Znani nathrezimowie Nazwy poszczególnych eredarów i władców odchłani nie są powszechnie znane, po pierwsze niewidziane w wielkiej liczbie na Azeroth i po drugie niespotkane w sytuacji, gdzie ich nazwy zostałyby zapamiętane. Jednak, Archimonde bardzo polegał na upiornych władcach podczas Drugiej Inwazji, ponieważ są oni przydatni jako magowie, stratedzy, i wojownicy (byli oni także na Azeroth i wymagają najmniej energii do przywołania). Wielu nathrezimów poznano podczas tego okresu. Wielu upiornych władców Kil'jaedena czuwało nad Królem Liszem i pomagało mu w czasie, kiedy upiorni władcy Archimondea dowodziłi Plagą po rozpoczęciu inwazji. Imię Rola Stan ?? Anetheron Drugi władca Nathrezimów, zabity w bitwie o Górę Hyjal Martwy* 62 Balnazzar Przypuszczalnie zabity, ale żyje w ukryciu i dowodzi Szkarłatną Krucjatą Do zabicia 59 Lord Banehollow Dowódca Rady Cieni w Jaedenar w Spaczonym Lesie Do zabicia Beltheris Zabity przez Szkarłatną Krucjatę Martwy 70 Culuthas Zdrajca Legionu, władca Ruin Farahlon w Burzy Pustki Do zabicia Dalvengyr Dowódca oblężenia Dalaranu, został zabity przez armię Kael'thasa Martwy Detheroc Na krótko władca stolicy Lordaeronu, został rozszarpany przez Sylvanas Windrunner. Wierzy się, że żyje gdzieś w Twisting Nether Żyje (domniemania) 32 Diathorus Poszukiwacz Władca demonów stacjonujących w Kanionie Upadku Demona w Cienistej Dolinie Do zabicia Ganthrifal Próbował przejąć kontrolę nad Gaval Moch, zrujnowanym miastem w Lesie Srebrzystych Sosen Żyje 32 Gorgannon Stacjonuje w Kanionie Upadku Demona w Cienistej Dolinie Do zabicia 62 Lord Hel'nurath Władca świata Xoroth Do zabicia Kathra'Natir Zamieszkujący ciało Meryla Felstorma Żyje 70 Lothros Porucznik Illidana w Punkcie Illidarich Do zabicia Mal'Ganis Tymczasowy generał Plagi, odrzucony przez Króla Lisza na rzecz Arthasa, obecnie pod postacią opętanego admirała Szkarłatnego Szturmu, Bareana Do pokonania Mephistroth Trzeci władca Nathrezimów. Pozostał w Wirującej Pustce Żyje 69 Przywódca załogi oczyszczania. Stacjonujących w Burzy Pustki Do zabicia 60 Razelikh Plugawiciel Stacjonuje w Strzaskanej Krainie Do zabicia ?? Sathrovarr Spaczyciel Walczy z przebywającym w postaci półelfa Kalecgosem na Płaskowyżu Słonecznej Studni Do zabicia 60 Solenor Zabójca Stacjonuje w południowo-zachodnim Silithus przebrany za gnoma, część zadania Łowcy Do zabicia Talnivarr Śniący Uwięziony upiorny władca znaleziony na Arenie Outland Żyje Tichondrius Mroczny Pierwszy władca Nathrezimów, zabity przez Illidana Martwy ?? Vagath Dozorca Maiev Shadowsong, sługa Illidana. Do zabicia ?? Varimathras Majordomus Sylvanas, przynależy do Opuszczonych. Stacjonuje w Undercity do wydarzeń z Wrath of the Lich King. Do zabicia** * Do zabicia w Jaskiniach Czasu. ** Żyje do czasu wykonania ; Podejrzewa się, że żyje w Twisting Nether Inni upiorni władcy: Bleakill, Fearoth, Darthias, Dethecus, Maldibion, Nochthitus, Rashgarroth, Aramachus, Lorthiras, Zenedar, Mullioch, Algammon, Necros, Nerothos, Zilfallon, Terrodar, Ven'Gyr. Uwaga: Niektóre z nich, to losowo przypisane nazwy upiornym władcom w Warcraft III. en:Nathrezim de:Nathrezim es:Nathrezim fr:Nathrezim hu:Nathrezim Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Płonący Legion Kategoria:Nathrezim